Voldemort's Daughter
by ZombieMistress
Summary: Voldemort has a Daughter and Snape is made her servant. His daughter has ability that Voldemort wishes to us but will he get a chance? Story is PG-13 for now but will be rated M soon enough
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort's Daughter: Chapter 1

"My Lord may I ask why we are in muggle America?" Snape asked while they walked closer to a Victorian style barn behind Voldemort. "And why you look like your old self?"

Slinking along walking around the barn to an outdoor jumping arena with an elderly man and a mid-30s woman watch a young rider fly over jumps on a beautiful black horse.

"We are going to see one of my children."

"My Lord?" Snape jumped wide eyed.

"In an experiment I fathered 7 children to muggle mothers with no or very little magic back ground. None of my children can do magic but my 4th child, a daughter, is from a poltergeist controlling family." Chuckling a little from seeing Snape jump from the corner of his eyes, he knew this is the kind of reaction would happen but seeing it was amusing. "As for why I look like Tom Riddle is that's what they will remember me by, they never saw me as Voldemort.

They now stood behind the man and woman, the young rider was clearing every jump.

"Hello Jen and Larry, how have you both been?" Trying to sound as friendly as possible but not friendly enough both turned and gave more of a shocking reaction seeing him then Snape did finding out he had kids.

"What the fucking Hell are you doing here and how did you know we were here?" The old man, Larry, not in the best shape he was when he was younger steps closer to Voldemort putting Jen behind him.

"I thought I got away from you, I thought she was safe." Jen looks to the young rider with sadness in her eyes.

Snape and Voldemort then knew the young rider was his daughter, she and the horse still jumping as if they were birds. Suddenly a high pitch whistle filled the air; it had come from the old man. The young rider stopped the horse facing away from them looking over her shoulder at them and seeing sadness on her mother's face, knowing something was not right, she pulled the reigns back making the horse rear up and spin facing them. Snape got his wand ready as the horse and rider charged for the fence and jumped over it, on his left, to circle around and stopped, on his right, in defense.

"What is wrong Grandfather? Are you okay mother?" The young rider asked in a sweet gentle voice that could sooth any wild beast.

"Hello Annabelle" Voldemort bowed a little as he greeted her. "You look like you have been doing well, as lovely as your mother was near your age."

"Do I know you?" Annabelle got off her horse, eyeing both of the strange men.

"I am hurt you don't remember me?"

"She was only 2 when she last saw you, 15 years ago Tom." Jen slowly trying to get ahold of her daughter without being noticed, she knew what her daughter was going to do in a few minutes when she figured it out.

"Has it really been that long since I have seen her?"

"Why are you here?" Larry said demandingly and ready to throw a punch.

"Do I really need a reason to see my own daughter?"

Right then it sunk in who he was; she remembered the baby pictures with him in it. Her mother didn't grab her daughter in time she had already taken a big step while bringing her right fist around hitting Voldemort in the jaw hard. Snape was surprised Voldemort didn't have a shield up he had been expecting him to and he didn't expect anyone to throw a punch at him, just as he was ready to grab Annabelle Larry nailed him in the gut. Snape doubled over holding his gut gasping for air, the wind was knocked out of him. On his knees with both hands on his stomach Snape looked over at his Lord and noticed that the bruise on the side of his cheek was going to show under the charm and that his jaw may be fractured, little girl could throw a punch like her grandfather it looked like.

"Damn been forever since I was hit that hard." Voldemort slowly got up and lowered the charm to show the bruise but not the fractured jaw, no one was going to see that. "You okay Snape?"

"Yeah was not expecting any of this." hiding the surprise in his voice that his Lord showed concern.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing here you piece of shit!" Annabelle yelled at Voldemort.

"Annabelle watch your language!" Jen said with announce in her voice. She hated the father of her daughter and agreed with her but she had raised her better to not use such language.

"I simply wish be part of her life, and maybe have her join the wizard world completely." Pain in his jaw hurt like a mother.

"You just want to use the family ability don't you?" Jen angrily said to back.

"Wait he knows!" Annabelle was very surprised very few people out of the family knew that the Poe family could control poltergeist like abilities. "So I could have just thrown him?"

"Please don't!" Voldemort had been thrown when Jen lost control when he made her mad for the final time. He was hoping to control Jen with Annabelle but that ended with him losing his nose and for some reason no longer being able to grow hair.

"Annabelle go jog Raven out before his legs lock up." Larry ordered.

"Fine." Not happy but did as told she needed to let some steam out and jogging next to her horse would help.

"Edith still head of the family?" Voldemort trying to sound friendly.

"No she passed away a year ago, I am the temporary head end tell Annabelle gets married." Larry claimed.

"Annabelle pleased with that?" Voldemort knew that meant she was stronger than most of the family members due to special training she would have gone through.

"Not really, but she understands and gives it her all." Jen had a hint of sadness and pride in her voice.

Edith had been grooming Annabelle to become head. Her husband had told her that the next born with be head on his death bed and not even 4 months later Jen became pregnant. Edith was not a Poe by blood but she know how to train on to use the ability, she had helped her 2 children when it was there time and helped her children with their children. Jen was not a fan of her daughter being head since that meant she might have to be mean and go through tough training to be able to amp up her ability when there was little spirit energy. It was normal for the head to be challenged; no one challenged Edith though it was a rule not to challenge the heads partner ever. Annabelle was promising but there was a scare when she was 9 and learned half of the truth about her father she was so mad and everyone feared she would turn, if one turns before puberty they would die instantly for some reason so mediation and anger management was learned at a very early age. When she was 11 the whole year her eyes were white, and sign of the ability. Most Poe females were 11 then their eyes turned white, males at 13 but they still learned next to their sisters if they were close to being far. Annabelle was challenged when Edith died and Annabelle won every challenge sometimes barely though.

"Let us move into the barn out of the summer heat." Jen suggested.

"Sounds good." The three males said at once, not meaning to though.

No sooner they sat in chairs across from a set of cross ties Annabelle came in with Raven. Raven was placed in the shower room next to the cross ties. Annabelle came over to see what was going on. She removed her riding helmet and her hair out of her bun, her hair was a light brown like her mothers and fell to just below her butt. Without the helmet you could see the thinness of her face and her eyes, her eyes were the same as her fathers. She was then for the most part but could tell had some muscle to her. Once she got to the table she pulled the corset from the table and put it on very quickly before you could really look at her body fully.

"Do we have image issues?" Snape couldn't help but state, he had seen it many times at Hogwarts.

"A little, but that's none of your concern." Annabelle scolded.

"As your father it is mine." He was going to ask the same question Snape but Snape beat him to it, he was to proud noticing that 1 of 3 of his daughters looked elegant.

"None of yours either!" Annabelle barked back at him.

"Health issues from being born early have surfaced not that long ago and the meds make her bloat badly and nothing seems to get rid of it." Jen didn't like it but he did have a right and since Annabelle was not 18 yet feared he would try to take her away again if he thought she was lying and claimed she was a unfit parent again.

"Oh, Snape can't out do something to fix that?" Voldemort was not pleased with a defect in his linage.

"I might be able to my Lord, have to know what exactly it is though."

"Well you won't, I may not be 18 but I still have the right to privacy." A little annoyed with her mother but she knew what her mother was thinking, she was told the stories. She flicked her hand and shortly after Raven Saddle went into the tack room on the other side of them.

"You are wizards?" Snape's eyebrow went up

"No, we can just control a few things." Larry answers simply.

"I have never heard of the Poe Family."

"We have an agreement with the wizard would. We can do as well pleased without them interfering and we may even enter there would if we wish."

"Why don't we ever enter?" Annabelle asked curiously.

"No need to really, only time even need to is when a wizard is involved in some way. Had to go there to get custody of you and that was the first and last time I was there. A few family members will go in hopes to merge Poe with Wizard but never work." Jen answered her daughter simply as well.

"Why can't we merge?"

"One is either Poe or Wizard, no clue why but that's how it has always worked for century's."

"Already then, I am going to finish taking care of Raven." Annabelle left with that comment.

"Speaking of Wizard world, was wondering if she would finish schooling at Hogwarts." Voldemort was hoping for more leverage on the golden trio since 6th year was about to start and wanting Harry dead."

"She finished school already; she skipped a year and managed to move her classes around to graduate early." Jen said very proudly. "She is going to wait for when she is 19 though so she doesn't feel like an odd ball."

"Really?" Voldemort was proud as well, that made up for her defect and that she might be able to knock a certain witch down.

"Snape do you think you could get her in if she wanted to?" Voldemort wanted this to happen very much but Hogwarts will not let student join that don't want to.

"Yes, I might be able to My Lord." He could get her in, with what he would be providing the headmaster with from today she would be let in immediately.

"Still you have your "power" I see Tom" Jen sneered

"Yes and it grows every day."

Jen know he was called "My Lord" a lot but not really as to why. Annabelle walked by and put Raven in the cross ties and started brushing him.

"How would you like to go to a wizard school for 2 years?" Voldemort asked Annabelle.

"No clue."

"Learn a lot of weird and strange things."

"Wait, did you come here to get her on your side?" Jen stood up and glared at him.

"She would be able to practice and become stronger and no family member could randomly challenge her."

"That is true Jen it might help her." Larry didn't like it but it was true.

"Fine it's up to her then." Jen knew it was a good idea, but she couldn't keep an eye on her daughter then; her pride and joy.

"Go to a wizard school and learn what?" Annabelle never stopped brushing Raven.

"Well Annie you cou….." Voldemort was pinned to the wall with feet off the ground by a glaring white eyed Annabelle.

"Its Annabelle, not Anny or Anna or Bell." She put him down after glaring a few more seconds to make sure he understood.

"She is strong, very strong in deed." Voldemort picked up his chair and slowly sat down.

"Poison, herbs and maybe even help with muggle studies class." Snape answered for Voldemort while he got settled.

"Okay sounds interesting, I want a tour the classes and living."

"So you will go?" Voldemort was very happy her purred slightly.

"I will think about it, I Like seeing before deciding."

"Snape!"

"I will go make the plains My Lord." Snape got up to leave when Voldemort stopped him for a second.

"Snape here will watch over you and serve you as well as he can. He is my most loyal servant and I give him to you."

"I will do my best to please you My Lady." He walked over and kneed before her. He was told he was going to guard something so he saw it coming when Hogwarts was brought up.

Annabelle was now interested, She was rather loli and it was known. Snape was handsome to her. She liked this and planned to make use of it.

"We will talk more when you later Hun." Jen was not really happy with her daughters 'choice but knew she loved to learn. She was much like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is dedicated to Runa of the Moon.

Voldemort's Daughter: Chapter 2

"Hello Professor Snape and Ms. Annabelle" the head master stated with his usual cheer in his voice as the two arrive by flow.

"Hello headmaster"

"Hello Sir"

Just after Annabelle said hello she collapsed to the ground in pain. It felt like she was hit by a wrecking ball and her eyes went white. Snape kneeled down to make sure she was ok.

"Why hello little one" the headmaster said very softly.

Very softly and nervously a mini Annabelle in a white flowerily sundress and hello back. Annabelle and Snape turned around to see who the head master was talking to and were a little out of sorts about it. Snape had a slight confused look on his face mixed with a slight snarl; he does not remember a little kid following them let alone one that looked a little like the girl next to him. Annabelle learned into Snape out of shock but a little bit just to get close to Snape. Snape noticed and quickly helped her up to get her to stop but still was close to protecting her like order to. She a year and a half older then the golden trio and it felt weird having a young female against him.

"Who are you?!" Snape demanded

"Now now Serverus, no need to raise your voice.

"That's me at 6." Annabelle stated before little Annabelle could say anything.

"Why don't we go and sit down and talk about all this." Headmaster turned and walked to a very nice sitting area.

The Headmaster sat down in a wide elegant chair that one could tell was his favorite. Snape sat down in a gothic style chair a little ways from everyone. Annabelle giggled a little at how Snape threw his robe around him when he sat down just like the beast in her second favorite Disney movie. Both Annabelles sat in the same elegant victorian style couch. Little Annabelle clinging to big Annabelle, she forgot how clingy she was at that age since most of the family disliked her she clung to those who liked her. Annabelle put a protective hand on Little Annabelle knowing it would help her and it did.

"So little lady what is your name?" Headmaster asked with a heartwarming voice.

"Annabelle but you might as well call me Bell."

"Why Bell?"

"Cause Bell is prettier than Anna and Bell is the name of mommy's favorite princess."

"Princess?"

"Disney Princess, it's a human world thing. Bell is a princess from a Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. Annabelle chimed in.

Both men wondered what the movie was about but only Snape would be the one to ask later.

"What are you?" Snape said, bringing back the questions.

"I am her other half." Belle pointed to Annabelle.

"Can you add more Information Princess Bell?" The Headmaster said with a smile hoping to make her more comfortable. Snape sneered a little and Annabelle grind.

Bell smiled wide at being called princess. "I am Annabelle's poltergeist half, her ability to do what she can. When I am present we share eyes, which is why her eyes are white right now. I was born the day she got her first period, or became a woman however you prefer to look at it, and I grow with her. I am only present in the Wizard World due to the high energy here which allows me to have my own body. Papa's other half said this would happen to us, we can go back at any time and have to meditate to split again."

"Papa's?" Annabelle was a little confused.

"Papa's Poltergeist, we can talk to each other if we are in a normal heard distance."

"Have any of our family members been in the Wizard World?"

"Yes, Papa comes here a lot and every head of the family has to come here"

"Why to both."

"Papa gets all the equine equipment from here and the head of the family has to speak with the ministry at least once a year so they don't bother us and our family lands get freedom."

"Why does he get his tacks from here?"

"Dragon leather tacks."

"What?"

"Dragon leather is very durable, easy to clean, and light but are rather pricy since dragons don't die often." Snape broke in, slightly startling Belle and Annabelle since they slightly forgot about him.

"That explains why the family tacks were easy to take care of and put on then the other" Annabelle eyes went wide for a second "Wait dragons are real here?"

"Yes and every animal the Human World calls fantasy is real here." Headmaster grinned at Annabelle reacting like a 6 year old. "Now I have some questions for you."

"Okay go ahead."

"Wait it's your med time Annabelle, you forgot your drink at home and your normal alarm will not work here." Bell broke in as the clock in the office struck 3 pm.

"I will get us some tea." Headmaster cheered.

"Oh, thank you." Annabelle got her meds out of her purse while the Headmaster got some tea

Snape noted that she had taken out 5 pills and that she left a pill bottle in the bag from where he could see.

Headmaster handed each a cup of tea before sitting down again. Annabelle took the pills in one go with the tea.

"Peach tea, my favorite." Annabelle grinded.

"Snape and I talked last week about you coming here. He said you were not in the best of health."

"Yes I have bad Kidneys and a bad heart."

"My personal house elf will remind you of your meds when need be." Snape stated. With his house elf he can check in on her more and report back to Voldemort easier about her.

"Thank you, and house elf?"

"You will meet later."

"My living conditions?"

"You will stay with me, we will make a room before the tour and it should be done when we get done with the tour." Snape was now participating in the conversation.

"The schooling that was stated?"

"We have you set for beginner's potions, and herbology. We also think it might be a good idea for you to teach I minor muggle studies class it is also set up that you will get a degree in organic health when you are done with here." Headmaster stated as he went to fill up his cup of tea.

"Okay sounds decent."

"We will need to place you in a house since you will be a half student."

"House?"

"Yes, we have 4 houses here our students are divided into."

"Interesting." Annabelle stopping being surprised about everything after being told fantasy animals were real here so living with Snape or getting a degree here did not touch her.

"Princess Bell why don't you get that hat up there and put it on Annabelles head."

Bell happily got the hat, she likes being called princess. As soon as it was on Annabelle's head it spoke making both of them jump.

"Do not fear young ones I do not harm. Now let us see where you should be. You are brave and daring like a Gryffindor, hardworking and loyal like a Hufflepuff, witty and intelligent like a Ravenclaw, but mostly ambitious, cunning, and resourceful like a Slytherine. She is not completely chivaries, or patient when it is not in her favor, too cunning to play fair. She is a Slytherine."

"Your house ropes will be in your room by the end of the tour."

Snape smiled a little, what the hat started was interesting, he might like her.

"Shall we start the tour?" Headmaster got up "It is break still so no students are here and most of the staff is gone as well"

"Sounds good." Annabelle got up and looked at Snape with a smirk. He was not sure if he liked that.

"Let's get this over with I have a new book I would like to start today." Not know that living with Snape had finally sunk into Annabelles head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh, I have a question headmaster." Annabelle reached the bottom of the stairs from Dumbledore's office while holding Belle's hand. Bell is ghost likely but can still feel slight human touch.

"Yes dear what is it?" Headmaster stated as he and Snape reached the bottom as well.

"Lilly?" Bell asked looking at Annabelle to see if she was right.

Snape looked at them wide eyed and Dumbledore looked at them curiously. "Lilly?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lilly is my dog." Annabelle said with a smile. "She is my everything."

"Why the blood baron did you name your dog Lilly?" Snape was not really happy. All he could think of is his lost dear friend.

"Well her name was to be Lilith but I got over ruled since we called her Lilly more."

"We do not normally allow dogs here, only our grounds keeper has a dog but I am will to make an exception depending on the size."

"She is a lap pit mix only 40 lbs. and is a year old."

"Snape?" Headmaster looked at Snape to see if he approved since the puppy would be staying with him.

"Labs and pits are known for being very friendly, loyal, and protective of family. Two very good breeds, I guess I will not mind but she is still a puppy so the first time she destroys something we put done major rules." Snape was not happy about a dog that shared the same name as his dear friend since she would always pop into his head. "And better bloody leave my Familiar alone."

"She is well behaved and loves to cuddle." Annabelle looked off to the side thinking.

"What is it dear?" Dumbledore noticing instantly.

"I have a horse was about to ask about him but he lets my mother on him so she can ride him."

"He may come during breaks. We have an old stable that is rarely in use." Headmaster smiled, he is very fond of animals.

Snape sneered at Dumbledore he knows what he was doing. In the conversation about her coming here Dumbledore said that it might be a good idea to get her on the orders side so that means pleasing her. He was also stated to do whatever she pleased just like Voldemort told him to do. He was not happy about becoming her slave but it did relieve him of both Voldemort and Dumbledore since they both said they would not call on him as much to complete his mission. His mission to make her side with them. He would just play it out and see but he did want her on the orders side since after her display at the stables made him fear her a little.

"Hello everyone." A happy go lucky young man said to the three as he walked up and next to Snape.

"Ah, hello Lucas." Dumbledore smiled.

"Annabelle this is my house elf Lucas." Snape introduced.

"House elf, he doesn't look like an elf."

"It's a running joke kinda, real house elves only work in the kitchens here so personal elves are people who wish to work here but are not teachers."

"Okay."

"I was noticed that Snape's housing has changed and a new person was to move in with him."

"Yes Lucas, Annabelle will be joining me in my housing."

"Joining as in…" Lucas eyed Snape. "Ouch!"

"Dunderhead. She is my guest and has her own room." Snape lowered his hand back to his side.

"Why he hit him?" Belle asked looking around Annabelle.

"Adult humor little one." Annabelle giggled.

"Oh, okay."

"Hi there little one and who are you." Lucas got down to Bell's level.

"Bell." She said timidly.

"I am big brother Lucas, here." He hands her some candy, which she took and hide again causing headmaster, Lucas and Annabelle to laugh a little.

"If you don't mind Princess Bell Lucas will need help setting up Annabelle's room and since you are Annabelle you might know what she likes."

"That sounds like a good idea. Bell why don't you help the nice man." Annabelle learned real fast how to tell and enemy from a friend. Before Bell and Lucas walked off Annabelle whispered to Bell. "I want Snape so add a little of what he likes in it."

"Okay I will do my best!"

"We will save housing for last to give them time to set up also I think we should visit the nurses' first think they might be able to help with your meds." Headmaster started walking.

"Thought Lucas was going to do that." Annabelle was confused,

"I think the head nurse might have something to help remind you of your meds."

They walked to the hospital wing and the head nurse was there doing inventory. They talked to her about a med reminder and she lifted her sleeve to show a bracelet. She stated that is what she uses for her patients; it lets out a harps song when it is time for meds. Head nurse gave one to Annabelle and reminded her they are not all that safe with a lot of water. It was set to go off every 3 hours like needed. The nurse also requested her health back ground to make it easier to help her if need be.

They walked around the whole castle and grounds. When they were done she asked for a map and Snape said Lucas will guide her around as need be. Snape did give Annabelle grief for not filling him in on her meds since it would be easy for him to know what to look for other than heart and kidneys issues.

"This is the potions lab classroom and that door leads to the potions classroom. You will need to know this for potions in which you will be in the beginner's potions with me. I suggest not walking through when the advanced potions class is not going on." Snape stated as the entered his class to his housing. The headmaster had already bided them a goodnight.

"Why not? Is the class dangers or something?" Annabelle asked while taking a step to Snape slightly forcing him to step back and into the closed door.

"I will not be teaching advanced potions this year. I will be teaching defense against the dark arts at that time and you should not disturb the class." Snape stepped around her not liking the closeness.

Annabelle was not pleased with him stepping away. "Oh, well then may I watch you classes then."

"No you would be a nuisance." Snape

"Don't I control you?" Annabelle did not want to use that card but she wanted near him.

Snape turned and glared at her. "Yes I have been ordered to do what you please of me."

Annabelle giggled while thinking pervy things. "Good boy you understand."

"Let me guess you order me to let you sit in." Still glaring at her.

"Yes" Annabelle was beaming with smiles.

"Fine but do not pester." He turned doing his little rope spin.

"Also I wish for a kiss when not in public." Trying to see how far she could push it.

Snape went wide eyed and spun around and closed the distance between them. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me Severus." She stepped closer hoping. "And you call me Mistress."

"Annoying chit." Snape leaned down since he was 3 heads taller than her. "Fine but I refuse when Bell is around."

"Fair enough." Annabelle cheeks went a little red then turned pale. Snape leaned down and kissed her hand.

"There let us go Mistress." Snape spun around and marched to the entrance to his housing.

Annabelle cursed herself she had not specified the kiss and he had won.

"Hello Bell and you to Lucas." Annabelle smiled at them both as Snape went to get a glass of fire whiskey.

"Lucas you may leave now."

"Bell why don't you come back Snape and I need to talk in private."

"But I was having fun playing with Lucas." Bell pouts at Annabelle.

"Bell you can play with him next time he is free."

"Fine." Bell walked over to Annabelle and hugged her causing her to go back into her.

"What the bloody….." Lucas jumped back.

"You did not notice she was ghostly?" Snape barked back wanting privacy.

"Well I did but I didn't think that could happen."

Annabelle fills Lucas in everything then says goodnight.

"We should check out the new housing set up Mistress." Snape said in his usual sneer.

"Sounds good." Annabelle followed him up the stairs.

"These go up now, great wonder what happened to my private lab." Snap was even more unhappy.

"What a lovely rustic kitchen." Annabelle smiled wide after reaching the first floor up, she loved to cook.

"I will stick with my nice one down stairs."

"No you will use this one sometimes and maybe even have meals together."

"Why silly girl why would I do that?"

"Woman not girl and it's an order." Annabelle stared at him. "Also it's depressing to eat alone."

Snape just glared at her as they moved on.

"How lovely." Annabelle said as they walked into her room.

"Dark isn't it?"

"It's like the night sky, black and dark blue with silver for stars."

"At least this room is of decent taste."

"Look a place for Lilly." Annabelle walked over to the side of her bed where dog stuff was.

"Nice sized book self we will go shopping tomorrow to allow a homier feeling here." Snape was hoping that would keep her up here and away from him that way.

"That be nice." She had only brought enough cloths for 3 days since that was when she was to go home and updater her mother and grandfather.

"Let us continue." Snape walked up the steps not bothering to wait.

"What is this floor?"

"Lab area. Looks like you have two areas, one looks like for kitchen and other potions."

"How do you know it is mine?"

"Cause none of my stuff is over there."

"Oh, makes sense."

They both walked around their areas for a spell before heading to the last floor.

"Lovely."

"Convent."

The last floor was a greenhouse. They walked around and memorized each plant and Snape gave a brief description of a few before heading back to the very bottom level.

(Authors note: I will have a picture up of the rooms soon if they let me; I am feeling a little lazy.)

"So what does your room look like?" Annabelle asked trying to look cute.

"None of your concern, chit." Snape puffed as he got another drink.

"Fine." Annabelle flopped into the sitting area near his books.

Snape sat near the fire and sipped his drink. They sat quietly him thinking about how this might all play out, her about how to get him.

"Lets play the question game."

"What?" Snape looked over at her.

"We ask each other questions and have to answer them." Annabelle got up and grabbed the rest of the fire whiskey and a glass and sat down in the chair next to Snape.

"Why." Snape slightly glared at her. "And are you old enough to drink?"

"To get to know each other since we will be living together for a while and no I am not but who will know." She only gave herself half of what Snape did, half a glass.

"I will know."

"And you will not tell, that's an order."

"First time drinking?"

"No I drink at home some times; family grounds so law cannot touch me."

"What is with all the closeness you have been doing?"

"I like you."

"Why? I am about the same ages as your mother."

"I am loli."

"So you like old men?"

"Yes."

"How many have slept with?"

"No males, but a few females. What about you?"

"A few woman every now and then. So you are a virgin technically?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to order me to deflower you are you?" Snape looked her up and down, the corset was sexy but her secretive was big turn off.

"No that is not something I will force."

"Good." Finishing his glass and noticing she is only half done with hers. "Not fond of whiskey?"

"Not fond of high proof alcohol." Looking at her drink.

"Then why drink?"

"Sounded good."

"Is it okay for your health?"

"Most likely no, but I already have issues why not add on."

"What are your health issues and why the corset?"

"My heart and kidneys are almost bad enough to be replaced but not that close, and some of the meds cause bad water weight and it is all in my tummy area. I do not like it so I hide it from the world."

"Why hide it?"

Annabelle looked at Snape the set the glass down and stood up. "I will show you but this does not leave this room or time in space."

"Okay."

Annabelle turned her back form him and undid the corset then turned around. Snape took note of the 2 scars on her back above her kidneys and the big crescent on near her heart.

"Virgin?" Snape looked at her questionably.

"Yes I am but this bloating has been like this for 3 years. Everyone who sees me without the corset thinks I am pregnant so I always wear it."

"Corsets are not in the dress code."

"I'll just were a under corset like I did in high school."

"Okay, I might have a potion that will help with that."

"Really?"

"Yes I will look into it in the morning." He was not trying to be nice but someone of her age and still in body development should not wear a corset that much. Plus this might help get closer to her and figure out what side she is on and also stay on her good side, maybe he will be flirtatious back with her if it helps.

"What is with the always visible bra?"

"It's a corset bra I made that way I would not get to hot in a corset during the summer."

"You like to sew?"

"Any kinda of craft really. I like working with my hands. What about you?" Annabelle put the corset back on and sat down again.

"More or less the same."

"Gentle or rough?"

"What?"

"Sex, gentle or rough?"

"Whatever the mood calls for."

Annabelle med reminder went off.

"Wow that time already?"

"Took 4 and a half hours for the tour and we have been sitting here talking."

Annabelle took out her pills and walked to the little kitchen to get a glass of water. "Very true."

"You took 1 more pill then last 2 times."

"This one is the only once daily."

"What is it?"

"Birth control, it keeps my periods on track and helps with the symptoms."

"Okay."

"You have any scars?"

"A lot of them mostly on my back and sides."

"From what."

"Your father."

"Mother told me he was not a good man."

"Yes that is true."

"Your 3 scars what are they from?"

"They went in to check my kidneys and heart to see how they really were. I am a little tired, wake me when ever."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort's Daughter Chapter 4

"Nope, just nope." Snape turned around and walked back to the kitchen. He sends his familiar up to wake her since Lucas went home for a week earlier that morning.

The Raven landed on the bed and played with her hair with his beck. Annabelle Opened her eyes and looked up at the window it was closed, the raven was out of view, closing her eyes she tried going back to sleep. Her hair moved again, she looked back up then cuddled more into the covers and set a shield around her to block wind. Once again her hair moved this time she rolled over to lie on her hair, not opening her eyes. The raven spotted her shiny stud earring and picked at it.

"What the hell!" Annabelle opened her eyes and screamed.

In the kitchen Snap smirked. "Took long enough." The raven came down and perched on top of the cooler.

"Is that your idea of a wake up?" Annabelle came down the stairs fuming mad still in the tiny tight teal tank top and white teal spotted pants, when he went up she was in her knickers and the tank top.

(Authors note: had to add so many T's, try saying that 5x fast.)

"I was not waking a naked girl." Snape glared.

"I was not naked." Annabelle takes some eggs from the fridge and chocolate milk.

"With that top and in a thong you might as well be. Cover up better." Snape slightly confused as to where the chocolate milk came from figured the kitchen supplied it.

"They are not a thong they are bikini sided." Setting the eggs and milk down only to pull her pants down a little to show the sides.

"Will you stop that and act like an adult!" Snape was getting annoyed with this childish teasing.

Annabelle glared back at Snape challenging him. "Don't ever wake me up by scaring me again and only you in person can wake me unless it is necessary for the raven to. You got that."

Snape just glared back and puffed.

"Botched eggs?" Annabelle was pissed that her playfulness got her snapped at.

"A girl who can only dress suggestively cannot cook but it be good to see how you may do in potions so I will take 3."

Annabelle looked around tell she found an egg botching cup while heating the water. "How do those work together?"

"They are closely one in the same you will find out." Snape cast a spell to find what she needed he didn't want a mess in the kitchen.

"Thank you and you are no help." Annabelle put one of the four cups away and started on Snape's eggs.

Snape started reading the new potions book he recently got. Annabelle cooked the eggs and placed them in a bowl then sprinkled salt, pepper, garlic, and a tiny pinch of basil. Snape looked down at the plate with toast next to a bowl of nice looking botched eggs. "Looks edible but is it."

"You can be an ass." Annabelle glared at him before turning around and making her food. "Now I wish I poisoned your food."

Snape looked over at her debating if he should start getting immune to poisons other than just snake venom.

Annabelle finished making her food and poured a drink she sat down across from Snape. "What?" Glaring she started eating.

"Nope nothing." Snape looked away from her and started eating.

Half way through eating Annabelle asked how it tasted and Snape had to admit the best botched eggs he ever had then made a challenging remark that it was just eggs. After finishing Annabelle told him to chance into more human cloths not his class robes while she went and chanced as well. After changing Snape meet her at the door to leave.

"Happy now?" Snape huffed. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a plain dark green tee.

"Yes. You look human now." She smirked at his glare. "What about me do I look _adult_ now?" Annabelle did a little spin to show off the causal business outfit she wore. An ivory blouse with a rather dark under bust corset vest and a flowie skirt that is slit up the left side that fixed snug on her ass but not on her legs.

"Childish attempt." He snarled and walked out for her to follow but stopped when he heard her but a heavy foot down. "Now what?" Turning he say the anger in her white eyes, he took a steady stance.

"We are really getting on a bad start this first 24 hours are we not?" extending her hand at him like her was trying to grab him, eyes still white. Snape just looked at her with a scowl, next thing he knew he was on his knees with her holding the collar of his shirt looking a little down at him. "I am here to not get treated better than I am at home not the exact same you got that?" Snape nodded slightly but realized she didn't believe him when her hand went from shirt to his neck and then he fucked up. "You are much like your father." Snape could no longer breathe and could feel blood starting to go down his neck.

"Don't you ever compare me to that low life trash you got that? And you better start treating me better as well. When a woman asks for a complaint you give her one. I already know you have brown nosed but everyone does so I can tell when someone does it so stop brown nosing and start acting better." She let go and walked to the potions room and to the hallway to wait for him. Snape gasped when he got his breath back then went to his stores for a pain reliever and clean up his neck.

"Why hello Ms. Annabelle." Headmaster side stepped to miss her storming out of the door to the hallway.

"Oh! I am sorry hello Sir." She jumped at almost running over him.

"Are you okay?" Noticing the blood on her hand.

Annabelle did not notice she had caused Snape to bleed and she felt a little bad then jumped when the blood disappeared.

"Sorry did not mean to startle you." He spelled the blood away noticing she had no injures on her hand and wondered where it came from. Snape Strolled out just then and said hello to the headmaster, headmaster noticed Snape's neck. "Are you okay Severus?"

"Yes, I do not mean to be rude but we are a little behind on our day."

"Its fine just wondering how you both are faring."

"Decent, we have been getting on each other's toes though since dawn." Annabelle looked over at Snape seeing his neck and feeling a little bad but he did deserve it.

"Well hopefully you both will do better on your outing." Trolling away as he said that to let them move on. "Oh be the way Annabelle you look lovely an adult. Your eyes pop with that eyeliner around them like that and pretty rose lip gloss." Glancing over at Snape when he said that.

"Thank you Sir." Glaring at Snape who just huffed and walked away in the direction they needed to go.

"Have a good day Sir." Annabelle bowed before running after Snape.

"So how are well traveling?" As they both reach the gate.

"We will be apparitioning."

"What?"

"I believe you would call it a type of teleporting."

"Oh okay sounds very cool."

"Hold your breath it will make it easier for you since it is your first time." He extended his hand

Annabelle just looked at him and inhaled big then nodded her head at him and took his hand. They apparitioned at the Malfoy Manor. Annabelle dropped to the ground much like when Belle appeared but this time at a loss of breath.

"First time I take it." A tall man spoke

"Yep." Snape smiled at the thought of her like that she dissevered it after what she did to his neck.

"This is the Lords daughter?" A young boy asked.

A lady bends down to help Annabelle up. "Are you okay dear?"

"Yes thank you at least some one in this group is kind." Annabelle took her hand in help of getting up. "Asshole didn't tell me it would hurt." Glaring at Snape.

"What you get for doing what you did to my neck."

"You had it coming to you."

"Looks like you two are off to a great start." The tall man laughed. Taking Annabelle's hand and bowing to kiss it. "I am Lord Malfoy and this is my lovely wife Lady Malfoy and my son Draco, we are pleased to meet you." Lady Malfoy and Draco bowed.

"You look lovely dear." Lady Malfoy smiled

"Thank you." Annabelle bowed back.

"Mistress Lord Malfoy is my dearest friend. His son is a year younger then you as well. We hope that today you two well become friends so you don't feel alone at the school. These three also are the only ones that know who your sire is as well for now tomorrow you will be told to the whole group."

"Whole group?" She was a little confused that he used mistress when that was to be a private thing.

"Your father's followers."

"Honestly it feels weird to have a father again going to take some time to get used to hearing your father."

"Wait you're only a year older than me." Draco was surprised. "You look about 5 years older."

"I thought the same." Lord Malfoy agreed.

"Thank you it's amazing how the right hair and make-up can make one appear older."

"Yes I agree, or younger." Lady Malfoy agreed with her. "So Mistress I hear you need help picking some wizard cloths?"

"Yes I do not wish to stand out as much as I most likely already will."

"We can help with that."

"First we must go to Gringotts Bank your father has set up some money there for you then go look for cloths with the Malfoy's while I look for the ingredients I need for the potion I promised."

"Honestly I forgot about the potion we talked about last night."

"Would you like me to not make it then?"

"No please do make it please! Always wearing a corset is taking a toll on my body."

"Potion my friend?" Lord Malfoy asked.

"Sweating potion to relieve water weight that does not interfere with other meds or potions taken."

"Yes that one is a little tricky isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your neck Godfather?" Draco being slow once again.

"Being weird mixed with brown nosing." Annabelle snorted.

"So just treat you like a friend and not our boss?" Lord Malfoy asking questions again.

"Yes, please."

"What all are you looking for in clothing?" Lady Malfoy asked.

"Causal, business, and formal wear maybe even a few make-up things and some shoes." Annabelle thought some more. "Maybe even some books." Smiling at the thought of books. "We are not doing that weird teleporting right?"

"We do not have to, we can fly." Lord Malfoy stated.

"Fly?"

"Brooms."

"What so that is real?"

"Yep."

Annabelle just looked at them like are you fucking with me look. Snape smirked and they all got theirs brooms from their pockets and enlarged them. "Ready to go?" Snape asked as he mounted his broom. Annabelle just looked at him weird. Snape pushed off the ground and hovered then pulled Annabelle to sit down sidesaddle on his broom in front of him. He took off and she did an eeping noise and hugged Snape very tight. Snape smiled and asked if she was okay.

"Nope I am not I dislike heights."

"Then why did you ask to fly?"

"Didn't think it is like this honestly?" She hugged him more pushing her boobs into him.

"Be honest your boobs are distracting."

"Why because they are too small and not adult."

"No they are nice sized noticed last night."

"Thank you." She felt a little more comfortable on the broom stick.

"You smell very fruity."

"Apple, watermelon, and strawberries perfume."

"Weird did not know they made that kind."

"They don't, I had to make it myself. Had to get each one on their own them mix together. Does it smell bad?"

"No I like apples."

"You smell of leather. I love leather; it reminds me of a tack room."

Snape smiled and flow on. Annabelle smiled as well she could tell it was honest and it made her happy. He was being nice, he did fear her an equally as her father but he figured if he was himself when out of ear shot of others maybe could get her to join the order against her father, he rather be with her then against her. He had to admit though she was kind of attractive in a way.

(Sorry this chapter is slightly bad had writers block through most of it.)


End file.
